


Just, Hold my Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Like very depressing end-, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Virgil had survived the apocalypse so far. Too bad their story ends here, in an abandoned building at the hands of purple mutants who once we’re Roman and Virgil’s friends..
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 25





	Just, Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry- 
> 
> This is bad- 
> 
> I needed angst to vent. 
> 
> This idea came to mind. So I made this monstrosity. 
> 
> I don’t know why I love Zombie apocalypse AUs so much-
> 
> Once again 4 am.
> 
> I should be asleep by now.
> 
> Please tell me if I missed anything important.

It had been an hour since the young couple had been trapped in **the room**. The situation was growing dire at this point.

It had seemed that they had been found not too long ago. A slight banging and clawing noise, could be heard from the outside door. 

It wouldn’t be long before that door gave way. It would be all over then.. 

For now Roman and Virgil had eachother. Even if it wouldn’t be too long before both were torn apart by the bloodthirsty mutants. Both lovers tried so very desperately to find some escape.

All their attempts were, however, useless. Completely and utterly a waste of time.

“Maybe we could make a ladder, type thing and climb out the window. Or we could hide?! Or-“ 

“Virgil, please! Just stop.. We’re on the 8th floor. We don’t have time. The mutants can also smell us from miles away. Hiding would do nothing.” 

Roman looked over at his lover with wide, pleading eyes as he said that. What once held so much hope, bravery, sass, now only contained a sad shell of its former self

Virgil was scared. Beyond scared. Roman, _the_ fearless. Never give up. I try or I die. Had seemed to have given up.. 

The future they could have had.

Gotten married.

Lived together in a beautiful house.

~~ But no. ~~

Maybe in another universe perhaps?   
  


But here, it had to end. Why in this place of all places?

An abandoned, torn apart cooperation building. 8 stories up. 

Virgil looked out the broken window one last time. He then sighed heavily as he walked over to Roman. He wrapped his arms around the princely fellow. He held onto him as if he was his life support right now.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. I-“ Virgil was once again cut off. His attempts to apologize and take blame were foiled once again. 

“I know it’s scary, Virgil. Don’t apologize for trying. But at this point it’s useless. There is absolutely no way we are escaping this.” 

Roman’s words cut right through Virgil. They hit a lot harder then intended. Why did those words have to be overbearing true? Each and every one held completely honesty. Virgil just didn’t want to admit defeat. All his life he had imagined worst scenarios.

And now that he was living one, he absolutely could not believe it was happening right before him.

Roman pulled away from Virgil a bit. He turned around and looked up at the taller. He then held out his shaky hand. 

“Here, hold my hand.” 

Virgil adverted eye contact as he grabbed onto Roman’s hand lightly. 

“You are right. There’s no way out.” He admitted. His bright, blue eyes slowly finding Roman’s soft, brown eyes.

Roman nodded sadly.

“I always thought life was some fairytale. Full of magic and happy endings. I suppose I just didn’t make the cut..” Roman spoke in an almost heat shattering manner. He’d never get to pursue what he wanted in life. He would never get to live out his happy ending.. He must not deserve one then?

Virgil would not allow Roman to put himself down like that. Not now. There was no time for that. He pulled the creative male up against him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Moments like these were nice. Even if they both knew they were going to inevitably die in a few minutes.

After a few seconds, Virgil pulled away some. He looked directly at Roman as he spoke.

“Don’t say things like that. You were always my prince. Always will be. I guess that author must have been some idiot to have seen it any other way.”

Roman smiled at that. He rested his head up against Virgil’s chest. 

“I love you so much, Virge.” 

“I love you too.”

Only a few seconds later a hand broke through the surface of the wooden door. It clawed and searched for a way to break the rest of the surface. The thing almost looked desperate.

It was an unnatural purpley color. A familiar wrist watch could be seen on it, if you were to look closely enough.

The watch clearly had seen way better days in the past.

Past days full of coffee shops, crofters, love, and lots of laughter. 

Both Virgil and Roman were alarmed instantly as they heard the door break slightly. They held onto each other even more closely now. 

Time was running out quicker then they both originally thought, it had seemed..

“Just keep holding onto my hand.” Roman said firmly to Virgil. His back was currently to the door. 

Virgil pressed a kiss to Roman’s head. 

“When have I ever stopped?” 

He tightened his grip on the creative boy’s hand just for reassurance. 

The noises of banging and clawing only got louder. 

“Virgil I know it’ll be ok.. It just has to be.” Roman said. He pressed his head further up against his lover. He closed his eyes tightly. Tears starting to fall and dampen the rugged shirt Virgil had worn for days unend.

Roman wished he was brave right now. 

He wished it didn’t have to end so tragically.

They both still had so much to live for. 

Both quite healthy, and only 19..

Neither would get to live out the life they were supposed to have.

All his friends were gone. 

It had been just the two of them. 

But even that can’t last forever... 

Suddenly the door broke down completely. 

Virgil witnessed it firstly due to the fact he was still facing the door. He closed his eyes tightly. He hadn’t realized that he was crying as well. His grip only tightened on Roman. 

**~~ “Just, hold my hand.”  ~~ **


End file.
